Justice League of America: Dawn of The Heroic Age
by thegreywolfe
Summary: With the Justice League Formed, some in Washington start to worry about the possibility of a rouge Justice League. New ARGUS director Amanda Waller does not intend to sit around and wait for it to become a reality. Enter the JLA. And they have some unexpected members. With them. (Set in the same Universe as Justice League Dawn of the Heroic Age)


Washington D.C

January 21st 2014

Amanda Waller only asked for a few things as chairwoman of the Advanced Research Group Uniting Super Humans, better known to the public as ARGUS. Don't be late and don't miss work. Right now, Steve Trevor was breaking both rules and for his sake better hope he was dead or dying, because if she found him he was going to hope he was. 15 minutes late, former Air Force Captain Steve Trevor, who for the past 6 months was more famous in the tabloids for supposedly being romantically involved with Wonder Woman. Dumb Bitch, powers like Superman and even less regard when she's fighting. But she had a plan to fix all that. Trevor walked in, looking like he just woke up, in a white shirt, leather Jacket and jeans.

"Waller?!" he said surprised.

"Who'd you expect, the Easter Bunny?"

"I don't work for you Waller, I work for the Air Force. What's the deal here?"

"Well, I pulled some strings. Now you work for ARGUS."

Trevor ran his fingers through his hair and took a long exhale, as if to signify his acceptance of the situation.

"Trevor, as you know, The Justice League helped save the world. The problem is, they don't answer to anybody."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh don't give me that crap. You saw what they did to the Martians. You saw first hand what the Martians did to our military and 5 Metahumans beat them. They can't be controlled. What if they wake up one day and want to control the world. No nation on Earth could stop them."

"Come on Waller, you don't seriously think that the League would do that do you?"

"Its not relevant if I think they will or not, we need to be prepared for _if_ they do. Trevor, you are the most experienced soldier with Metahumans, I need you to be a leader on this team."

"Fine. Tell me one thing Waller. Who do you have in mind that can beat Superman, Wonder Woman Batman Flash and a Green Lantern?"

"Well I will tell you now, those last two are easy. You get a Flash and Green Lantern of your own."

"Who?"

"Jay Garrick and John Stewart. Garrick has the speed of the Flash and even calls himself Flash. John Stewart is the 'alternate ring bearer of sector 2814,' a Former Marine and just as good as the Other Lantern."

"Ok then, what about Batman?"

"According to the GCPD reports, there is one other major vigilante in the City, known as Catwoman. Just as good as Batman, more flexible."

"Superman? He destroyed the command sip with his own hands."

"Have you heard of the Martian Manhunter?"

"Yeah, he was in Detroit during the attack."

"From what I saw and reports indicate, hes just as strong as Superman, and maybe even stronger."

"And Wonder Woman?"

"Well, there truly is no better fighter than her. None that will do this job willingly. A man by the name of Slade Wilson however will do the job. For a price."

"Wait a minute, you don't mean Deathstroke? That man has killed marines and spetsnaz on multiple counts, and is wanted in 27 countries."

"Including the United States, yes I know, but i'm working on his pardon. He's the only one who can deal with Wonder Woman."

"Ok, well that evens things out. Anything else"

"One more thing. Last Month, a ship crashed just outside of Seattle. Known as the Hawkman. I think we should at least try pursuing him."

"That'll be the first on my list."

"As will be on mine." Came voice from nowhere. Waller looked around, searching for the source of the voice. Whoever was eavesdropping on this conversation was a dead man. She looked at Trevor and he had gapping hole in his mouth, looking above and behind Waller. She turned around, and immediately hoped everything she had ever heard about the Man hunter wasn't true. Because here he was.

"Miss Waller, Captain Trevor. Good afternoon."

"How the hell did you get in here, this building is secured from the ground up."

"That's none of your concern. Just know that if you are assembling a team to take down the Justice League, I advise not to take this decision lightly."

"Well thank you very much mister Manhunter, but if I need your advisement I will be sure to call you. If that is all, I would like to ask you to be a part of this team."

Manhunter crossed his arms and closed his eyes. Just standing there for a moment he opened his eyes and looked her dead in the eye. Jesus he was a scary bastard.

"Miss Waller if everything I heard is correct, and all of the people you want on this team accept I will be here. Otherwise you're on your own."

Manhunter turned around and faded through the wall, leaving both Trevor and herself tp their thoughts. Collecting herself, she turned to address Trevor.

"Well Mister Trevor, let's get a move on."

Striking Lightning

Jay Garrick was growing more and more homesick as time went on. This Earth was so different from his own, it was insane. Back home, The Society was established and he, Allen, The Doctor, Terrific, Shayera, Ray and everybody else had been working together for YEARS, the Justice League was just staring and had a lot of heroes that were legend back home, and so many others he thought he knew, but they were radically different from his friends back home. And the Force, damnit it it fucked everything. He was fighting some Apocalyptic sorceress who was trying to flood the world by raising Atlantis. Grabbing her, Jay pushed, going faster and faster, reaching speeds he didn't know he was capable of reaching. Quickly enough, he started to lose his mind and just runnin pure energy.

"Wait… What are you doing?!" that crazy bitch started to shriek, more and more afraid. Funny, he didn't know Apokaliyptian's could be afraid.

"Shut the hell up. Im sick of all you Apocalyptican's coming here and trying to kill us all. Get out of here, and never come back!" Jay yelled, angry.

He thrust the thing away, and she just seemed to vaporize into… Whatever this was. Unfortunately, Jay never was any good at stopping after accelerating. As he began to slow down, the light started to change all sorts of colors, reds, blues, greens, yellows and colors he couldn't describe. And then everything began to shake, and he began to get afraid. And then everything got worse, he tripped. And it started to hurt, every muscle in his body felt like it was getting torn apart and started to yell, but he couldn't hear anything. In one final instant, the light exploded and Jay was in a field.

But that was then and this was now. Jay went into the coffee shop, ordered his drink and a bagel and sat to read the paper. When he was done, he started to take a walk, It was Saturday, and he didn't have a job as it was. Jay didn't like to, but he cheated ATM's to stay afloat. Turning onto the Washington Mall, He looked around. After the White Martian war, Washington vigorously rebuilt, and fast. He couldn't help but grin at how he knew it was him who helped save the city. Those Justice League guys saved the day sure, but local heroes like him, the Manhunter, Captain Atom and so many others were integral in the saving of an untold number of lives. He smiled, no matter what world he was on, being a hero was something that came natural to him.

"Excuse me sir, could you help me, I seem to be lost. Could you point me to the White House?"

Jay turned and was surprised. Steve Trevor, the man who and organized the defense of Washington, and saved President Obama's life. Also famous for being the 1st man on Paradise island in like, ever. Jay stood up, and shook the man's hand.

"S… Sorry mister Trevor… I, Uh…" Jay was lost

"Its alright mister Garrick, or should I say the Flash." Jay was dumb found.

"How do you know?!"

"Heh. Let's take a walk"

"Mister Garrick, the United States Advanced Research Group Uniting Superhumans, or ARGUS, currently knows about your alter ego and set of abilities. Currently Director Waller is trying to assemble a quick response team of Metahumans. You are a potential candidate."

"Well sir, being totally honest here, I don't want anything to do with ARGUS. I appreciate what Waller is trying to do here, but I cant."

"Does this have anything to do with your not being from this world?"

"How do you know that?" Jay wasn't kidding this time, in fact he was outright angry.

"Mister Garrick, ARGUS has monitored everything that you've been doing in this city since you first arrived."

"So do I have a choice in this?"

"Jay you have all the choice. Im here to just offer this to is willing to help you if you help us. Don't think of Waller as your boss, she's just giving us the money and tools."

"Then who can I say my boss is."

"You can say that I'm your boss. According to Waller I work for her now and she's given me the keys to this this team. So are you in?"

"If Steve Trevor's my boss, then Hell yeah, I'm in."

"Good. Well, we need to get going."

"What for?"

"Teammates."

Lighting The Path

John Stewart woke up and was tired already. Nobody really could blame him, all things considered. He hadn't slept in a week and a half. The responsibility of patrolling an entire space sector was monumental, the responsibility was something he was still getting used to. About two weeks ago he went to investigate an incident on Proxima Centauri. The native population was in distress because Despero and his army were trying to colonize the planet, even though they were bound to a treaty stating they couldn't be in this part of the galaxy. So for a week and half he was on the planet putting down small skirmishes until last night his partner, the great Hal Jordan came in relief, 2 days late.

"Sorry John, something came up. Get out of here and rest up."

"Thanks for the heads up Jordan." And he left. Not to Oa, but Philadelphia. His REAL home. John flew into his apartment and went to bed, and was asleep before he hit the pillow.

He looked to see the time, 1:30. A solid 12 hour rest. Damn Jordan. John liked the guy enough, that wasn't the hard part. But he could be such an arrogant prick sometimes and he wasn't very easy to get along with. John was almost happy when Superman smacked the crap out of him. But he was his partner, and John couldn't really do much about that. Just then the phone rang and he answered

"Hello?" he said quite groggy

"Is this John Stewart?"

"Yeah, Who's asking?"

"That's not important right now. Can you make it to the Philadelphia zoo today?"

"Who the Hell is this?"

"Just show up to the Zoo and all your questions will be answered." Then the line went dead.

"Damn." John thought for a moment. Whoever it was, they better have had a damn good reason for being so rude. He got dressed and started to walk to the Zoo.

Upon arrival, the place was dead, but then he wasn't surprised. School was in session and no kid wanted to go to the zoo, especially not when it was so cold outside. He looked around and found who he assumed was his called. A large black woman was sitting on a bench looking at the tiger display. He walked over and sat down next to her. He instantly recognized her as Amanda Waller, director of ARGUS.

"Miss Waller, what brings you to Philly?"

"I like it this time of year, Spring around the corner. I've always liked the Zoo. And besides, how could I pass the opportunity to see the Tigers and Bears when it's so nice out."

"Yeah, sure it is. That's why you have on a sweatshirt and a jacket when it's 40 outside. Miss Waller, why are you here, really?"

"What? I can't come and enjoy the nice weather I one of America's nicest cities?"

"Cut the crap Waller, even I hate the cold in Philly, and i've lived here all my life. Now tell me why you asked me here or i'm leaving."

"Gotham's winters are just as tough"

"Get on with it Waller."

"Ok then, thought we could ease into this. Mister Stewart I think you of all people knows about the Justice League."

"Yeah, what about them?"

"Well, recently, Congress and I had a meeting. We discusses the issue of the League and how to approach this situation. We talked for several hours and what we came to was we want to form a quick response team for if the League ever needs assistance or if they ever go rogue. They tasked me with forming this team and after a quick glance at your service record from your days as a marine, you are an obvious choice for this team."

"Well miss Waller, I appreciate what you're doing, but my priorities are in the Green Lantern Corp. I'm in charge of a vast area of space and I can't just limit myself to Earth like Jordan."

'Ahh yes Jordan, your partner. What about Jordan? He is supposed to be a part of the Corp as well isn't he? He spends an awful lot of time on Earth?"

"Yeah, I guess he does. Still though, doesn't give me a legitimate reason to spend more time on earth than I need to."

"No that's true. But let me ask you, how many alien civilizations are within, oh let's say 10 light-years of earth?"

"Maybe 90, possibly over 100."

"And how many are hostile?"

"At least half."

"And how many have or do you think will target the earth?"

"Few, but according to the guardians, the defeat of the White Martians is a signal that the earth is ready to fight and is open to conflict."

"Well then, sounds to me like we may need more help. Maybe go to the guardians and request help for earth? Is that a possibility."

"Ill look into it, but I doubt the guardians will want to listen to and Earthman."

"Worth a shot isn't it."

"Alright Miss Waller. Let's say I do get more support for the earth, What then?"

"Then you can be apart of this task force and the Lantern corp."

"I'll be around Waller. Just give me a call."

"How can I contact you if you're in space."

John pulled his hand out of his pocket revealing his ring. "Ring, add contact. Amanda Waller."

"Contact added ring bearer Jordan." Came the disembodied voice from the ring.

"Ill be in touch, now if you'll excuse me." John said as his eyes lit up to a bright green and his clothes disassembled into a black and green suit. Stewart started to levitate off the ground and was soon above the clouds.

He hated her. As much as he absolutely despised her, he knew she was right. Jordan was hard to predict, and he'd shown just how good he was at being a lantern. Kilowog couldn't compare to him, heck some rumors were beginning to spread that he was better than Sinestro. He was just as good as Jordan. If Hal ever tried to turn coat, John Knew what he had to do.

He just hoped that he would never have to do it.

The Man from Mars and Space Hawk

As J'onn watched Stewart depart from Waller, he morphed into his Detective disguise. Walking past waler, he intentionally tripped to gain her attention.

"Hey watch where you're going pal!" she yelled. No clue who he was.

"My apologies, miss Waller." He said with a cocked grin. The expression on her face was priceless.

"Ok buddy, I've never seen you before, who are you?!"

"Can't tell Amanda?"

Amanda pulled out her pistol "Talk."

J'onn morphed back into his regular attire. Tall and muscular and Amanda's expression continued to amuse him. He may have had a cold sense of humor, and that made most people dislike him, but at over 9,000 years old, he didn't care what these mortals thought.

"Miss Waller, I suggest you put away your firearm. Philadelphia has a strict no carry policy."

"Why are you here?"

"I came to inform you that I have a suggestion for your team."

"Oh and who might that be?"

" _That_ would be me." As Amanda turned around, she laid eyes upon what looked like a man all but a protrusion of wings from his back, and a mask that appeared as the head of a hawk.

"Greetings Amanda Waller, I am Katar Hol. But you may call me Hawkman."

"I've heard of you. You slaughtered a bunch of Kuhn's in Seattle a few months ago. Why would you want to be apart of a team that represents a nation, on a planet that you have no ties to."

"I have no way back to Thanagar, my home. The Earth has intelligent life on it, and when I swore myself to the Explorers guild, I swore to help all life. Your team seems like a more controlled way to help this planet."

"Well thank you very much, but I must ask, what exactly do you offer?"

"I have a ship of weapons and armor of Nth metal"

"Nth metal?" Waller asked.

"Nth metal is metal native to Thanagar. I have a belt and battle axe, my ship also has a sword, shield, mace, spear and battle armor. It has some magical properties, allows the wearer to fly at hypersonic speeds, accelerates healing and allows me to breath in space for short periods of time. It is 300 times stronger than normal steel."

"Well what about combat abilities?"

"I've been fighting and killing aliens across the galaxy for decades, and was apart of the explorers guild on Thanagar."

"Well , I think we could use your abilities."

"Well in that case, I will accept your request miss Waller. You've show that you're being serious about this situation. Who are the next prospects?"

"Well, Trevor just came back from Gotham with Catwoman. That leaves just one last member. Slade Wilson."

"Slade Wilson the Mercenary who Batman put away last Thanksgiving, and is responsible for over 40 deaths?"

"Yes the very same."

"Why are you considering him?"

"He is reformed. He's been on Death Row for almost 3 months. Anything I tell him to do, he's going to listen."

"You're going to Blackmail him?"

"That sounds a bit harsh, but if that's how you want to look at it, then yes."

"If he's going to be working on this team, there is one rule that everyone will adhere to. No killing at all."

"Who proclaimed you leader?!"

"You did the day I snuck up on you in your office."

"What did you do, read my mind?"

"Yes. I am a telepath and have psychokinesis"

"Well Manhunter you didn't guess wrong, You are the Team leader. Next Week, there will be Indoctrination day. You are expected to be in attendance. As are you "

"Very Well."

And with that, before Waller could Say anything else, they were off.

"Are you sure this is the best idea? Working With Waller?"

"Yes. The Justice League is dangerous without any counter. Superman, Batman, the Amazon, all of them."

"Well J'onn, You've told me about the counters, but why am I here?"

"Do you know of the new Atlantean king, the one they call Aquaman?"

"What about him?"

"He's been working with the Justice League lately. He's just as talented as Wonder Woman, and is invulnerable to my psychic attacks. That's why you're here."

"I understand. So where to?"

"Go to Seattle my friend. I shall come to you when the time is right."

Indoctrination Day

February 15th 2014- 11:30 A.M

Seattle Washington

Selina was bored and very uncomfortable in the room full of people she didn't know anything about. But Slade made her skin absolutely crawl. She had no clue why Waller wanted him on a team of people who dont kill. Being totally honest, she was only here because Steve was really good at speeches. She was here, or she convinced herself she was, because Bruce needed to be watched. Nobody, including Slade had evaded Bruce the way she had. Probably because he refused to hit her, or because he was confused whether to grab her in lust or anger. Maybe both.

But thinking about that hunk of a man this way right now was a bad idea with 2 aliens, a mass murderer, a guy with a magic ring and a guy who could get her off in a flash… Damnit.

"Calm down Miss Kyle." She heard in her head. That must be the Martian"Your correct."

This was going to take getting used to.

"Ok people, listen up. Were going to get going in a second. Stewart can't be here, He's off planet With Jordan. Something about Red Lantern's causing trouble." said Trevor.

"What's the details, Commander?" asked Slade. in that sly voice. God damn him. If he wasn't such a psychopathic killer, she might try to be friendly to him. But that night in Gotham was going to make that almost imposible

"There's a hostage situation in Egypt. In, and out, really quick."

"Understood." He said walking away

"Where are you going?"

"Get ready. Call me when your done." Steve was left shaking his head.

Manhunter and Hawkman were in a corner, speaking in something that didn't sound like a earth language. Stewart and Trevor were laughing and Flash.

"Hey." was right behind her

"Hello. Nice to meet you Mr?"

"Garrick. Jay Garrick." He extended his hand, to which she reciprocated.

"Selina Kyle." He frowned at that,but why?

"So Mr. Garrick, where are you from?"

"Mr. Garrick, miss Kyle, is not from here." It was Trevor, from behind them.

"What do you mean?" she asked

"Selina, i've told everybody else. I'm not from here. To make a long story short, I'm from a parallel Earth. There are some differences from there but for the most part, its pretty samey."

"Did you know me on your Earth?"

"I don't think you wanna hear about you from my Earth."

"Oh come on stud." she said putting her hand on his arm. "You can tell me."

Jay grinned. "Oh, sorry Selena, I'm taken. But if you really want to know, maybe you should sit down."

"I think I'll be fine."

He looked at Trevor. They knew something she didnt.

"Well on my Earth you and"

"Ok people, take your seats" said Waller interrupting them all. Slade came back in, wearing his black and orange armor. He had no weapons on him, and was being walked in by a pair of armed guards. Aparently Waller didn't trust him very much either.

"Like Trevor said, there is a hostage situation in Cairo. 2 weeks ago, we lost contact with several members in the US embassy when a riot overwhelmed the marines on duty."

"Jesus, how many people were apart of that?" asked Jay

"The reports say over 10,000 people were in the streets. Only 25 marines were in the Embassy at the time." she responded. "We were able to get most of our people out, but we were short four. You are going to get them out."

"Do we know where they are?" asked Slade.

"We think we have an idea. There is one problem however." she said as she put an image on a computer monitor behind her. and older looking man, with several scars on his face. She had no idea who she was. "This man is"

"Vandal Savage." said the Manhunter, in a tone that was more grim and serious than it usually was. There was some history there. she could tell just based off his tone.

"You know about him?" Asked Trevor.

"I have been on this planet for over 9,000 years. Several times over the course of my experience here, he and I have crossed paths. He is a vile human being who has cheated death for thousands of years by taking vital organs from his innumerable family members."

"How bad is he?" asked Jay

"He influenced Adolf Hitler in the Second World War. He was thrown into a Concentration Camp when he attempted and failed to seize power from Hitler in 1942. His absence was a large contribution to the Nazi's loosing the war."

"Oh my god." She said, reclining in her chair.

"Anyway. He is making a grab for power right now. He is mobilizing those loyal to him to suppress some of these ongoing Riots. Any Foreigners found, well, lets just hope they don't get found. Get in there, get the hostages and get out."

"What is he arming them with?" Asked Hawkman

"Some pretty heavy stuff. Most of his troops, to the best of our knowledge, have some fairly heavy armor, and there are several tanks there. We need to avoid them to the best of our ability. We will have a multi-pronged team. Catwoman, Jay, Slade and Myself will go after the hostages. Hawkman we need you to go and take the focus off of us, make those tanks focus on you instead of us. J'onn we were hoping you would take care of Savage for us."

"With pleasure."

"Any questions?" Asked Trevor

Nobody said anything.

"Alright. Take off is in 15 minutes. Be ready." he said. Everybody Got up, Jay and Manhunter began to walk towards the followed closely behind. Today was going to be a very interesting day.

(Slade's POV)

As the Cat, Flash and Manhunter left the room, and Trevor and Waller began to talk about something unrelated. Probably something to make sure it goes right or he will be behind a desk or something like that. He got up and walked over to the Hawk. He had something he wanted.

"Katar." he said.

"Wilson. What do you want?" he asked. he figured someone told him about what he had done in his past, but the way his tone came off, he sounded like he didn't really have an opinion about him. If he was going to convince anybody on this team that he was reformed, he needed to start somewhere. This would probably be the easiest place to start.

"A little birdy told me that you have some weapons made out of Nth Metal."

"Yes, Why do you ask?"

"I need to borrow a sword. My steel isn't doing it for me anymore."

"I don't know. How do I know you won't just get killed and lose it?"

"Fine, we get caught by Savage and one of his tanks, were going to be in some very deep trouble. And you heard what Waller said about getting caught. We dont want to do that."

"I'll make you a deal. You convince Waller to watch my back, My sword is yours. For keeps."

"Done deal." He extended his hand, trying to make himself a real deal with him. Hawkman looked at him, his Eyes clear and with intent. His one good eye the same. He liked this version of his mask, because unlike the older version he used to have, it was armored, and did not truly show people anything. In combat, it covered his eye, to help him aim better and give it some protection. Hawkman over very quickly and reciprocated. He walked over to Trevor and Waller.

"Trevor. Move me to work with Hawkman." he demanded

"Why?" Asked Waller

"You want to build a team, and the best way to build a team is to build trust. If I can't trust Hawkman, how will we know he can be trusted when we need him?"  
Trevor looked at Waller and put his hand on her shoulder and gave her a nod. She started walked away from the hanger towards her office.

"Ok, Slade what do you really want? Really?"

"What do you mean?"

"Slade, Waller may have gotten you on this team, but that doesn't mean I, or anybody on this team needs to give you any trust. And I'm going to be the one to watch you."

"Trevor, I wish for him to work with me." Said Hawkman, getting up out of his chair. "I'd rather have somebody, whom none of you seem to trust to watch my back, then nobody. This armor may be tough, but that doesn't mean i want to get shot by a tank. Let him work with me. Besides this is the most dangerous aspect of the whole job right? So if he get's killed it's no skin of your bones." In the most rude and cruel way, he knew he was being sincere about what he was saying.

Trevor looked quite angry. He had his hand behind his head and looked deep in thought. "Fine. But if I comm you, you better respond. Or I will get you on death row faster than your head can spin."

Trevor walked away towards the hanger, leaving just him and Hawkman in the room

"I'm relying on you out there. Dont let me down, and I won't let you down. Manhunter told me you're a murderer. I may not be from Earth, but even on Thanagar, those that kill innocents are punished most severely. Your lucky you still have your head, for on my world you would have been put to death after the first life you took." And he walked out towards the hanger.

Slade walked towards the ship, and began to strap in. Hawkman came on a few minutes later, Carrying his large Nth Metal sword for him. He sat down, and Trevor and Waller came in, and Trevor walked towards the cockpit and the engines began to roar awake. Waller spoke to them.

"Alright. Get in, Get out. Make this fast. Don't die." And she walked out. The ramp closed and they were drenched in darkness. The engines roared once more and they lurched forward. And Slade grinned under the cover of his mask. Because he was going back to his favorite thing in the world.

Jay Garrick

Cairo, Egypt. 3:45 P.M

This day was just going swimmingly. There was no such thing as a mission that goes 100% according to plan. This is something he knew and was not new to. Even in the Society, mission plans would often be foiled within 10 minutes. But this… This was something else.

To start, the Hostages were killed. all of them, dead. It wasn't anybodys fault really. As soon as they landed, a rival group to Vandal Savage's found them and executed them publicly. They tried to get Manhunter to get out and return to the ship to evacuate them all. But he didn't have a telepathic link up, something Trevor forgot could happen, and he didn't have comm links, as he assumed Manhunter would be able to keep a telepathic link open at all times. They couldn't get in contact with Deathstroke vs Hawkman, they could be dead for all they knew. What was worse, Catwoman had taken a bullet in her calf, so she was unable to put any pressure n her leg, requiring her to rely on Trevor to move, which was at a very slow pace mind you. Which left Jay as the primary guy.

They rounded a corner, empty. He opened a door into a shop that again looked abandoned. "In here." he said.

Helping Trevor set Catwoman down on a table. She had lost a bit of blood, but would be fine for the most part.

"Garrick, plan has gone to shit. I need you to find Deathstroke or Hawkman. We need to get out of here, soon."

"Alright. Try and keep your head's down. Keep raising Waller, try and get some help. If I cant find them in 30 minutes, i'm coming back here and running us out of here."

"Understood." Jay walked outside, and began to run. Everything around him began to blur by as time began to come to a crawl. He looked everywhere. These streets were crowded, stuffed with people. He hoped that he would be able to find Deathstroke and Hawkman in this mess. He hoped they were alive.

As he turned around another corner, he saw armed men marching towards one alley that was more crowded than the others. This one had people running into it, not out of it. He brushed by them all. Each one was heavily armed, rifles in hand, with some heavy looking body armor. What he saw was a terrible site to say the very least.

Hawkman had a large twin-headed axe in his hand swinging down on a tank. Deathstroke had a blade in hand, and he was standing on a fountain, with his back turned towards hawkman, several guards were charging him, with several bodies around him. He could see they had some terrible wounds, but almost none of them, if any were fatal. He had a machine pistol in his hand, but before they left, all the guns he and Trevor had were given stun round's, as to ensure that nobody would be killed when they used them.

He ran over towards a tank that looked like it was flanking Hawkman and Deathstroke's position. He ran towards it, and began to vibrate. He ran through it, and as he began to come through it, he doubled back around the tank and ran towards Deathstroke. As he came upon the men, the tank began to explode behind him. he dropped several of the men in front of him, throwing a combination of punches and hard elbows to knock them out. All eight of them dropped hard to the ground, sure to have several very bad bruises when they eventually came to.

He slowed down on Deathstroke's right. Deathstroke gave him a hard look and then began to speak "Garrick, what is it?! What's the situation, can we get out of here yet?"

"The hostages got shot, were going to get completely overrun. Tell hawkman to go back and get the ship. Catwoman's down and we can't find Manhunter anywhere."

"Sound's like this could be going better." He said as he shot blindly towards the alley where many enemies were coming from. From over his shoulder, he heard Hawkman ripping apart the tank he was working on. "I'll Stay here and keep the focus on me. Tell hawkman."

"But…"

"GO NOW! Before it's too late to get any of us out!"

"Fine." And he was off. He slowed down right behind Hawkman, who was covered in quite a bit of blood.

"Hawkman." No response

"Hawkman!" Still, Hawkman seemed keenly focused on ripping the tank he was working on apart.

"Hawkman God Damnit!" he said as he reached and gabber him on the shoulder. This turned out to be a very bad idea. Hawkman turned around, and gave him a very hard fist , which dropped Jay to his ass. Even with his accelerated reflexes this took him by surprise. Hawkman stood over Him, short of breath.

"Garrick, I appologize" he said as he gave him a hand up. He could hear bullets pinging off of the tank behind them. "What's the situation?"

"Trevor need's you to go and get the Ship. The hostages are dead,and Catwoman is losing blood."

"What about the Manhunter?"

"We can't find him. But he should be fine."

"Fine. I will get the ship. But I want you to cover Deathstroke. I'll need 5 minutes, at the most."

Hawkman was about to fly off, but Jay was sick of taking orders. He decided to place himself into a leadership position. Staying here was dangerous and stupid, they didn't need to, the tanks were taken out. He grabbed Hawkman and pulled him down.

"No, I have a transponder, and you have the locator on the ship. We are going to hold out there where Catwoman is. Hury."

Hawkman gave him a stern look, but then he nodded. He took off quickly in the direction of the ship. Jay turned and Ran back to Deathstroke, and grabbed him. "Hold on tight, you're going to see the world the way I do when I run". Deathstroke got on his back, which was awkward, since Deathstroke was taller. Jay ran, watching as how the almost innumerable enemies were swarming back to one point in particular. Oh no. Damn!

Jay rounded the corner where Trevor and Selina were. Some bodies were laid out outside of the front entrance with stun rounds in them. He slowed, and put down Deathstroke, who un holstered his weapon and sword.

Running at a normal speed into the room, Trevor looked up, a pistol in his hand. Selina wasn't moving, but he could see her chest rising and falling, which was a good thing.

"What happened?" Asked Steve.

"Hawkman will be here in a few minutes, how is she doing?"

"Fine. She's asleep, she's lost quite a lot of blood."

BOOM. Jay wheeled around quickly, to see Deathstroke on the ground, in front of the door, much of his armor was burned off and blown away. He pulled up his mask, at an angle he couldn't see his face. He spat blood.

The problem was when he looked up, the door frame was filled with screaming angry and armed Egyptians. Jay began to push forward, using his super speed. As he was about to make contact with the first man's face, he heard in his head, who could only be the Manhunter

"Stop this needless violence". Jay stopped on a dime. He hated to do it, it hurt his legs all over when he did. But he needed to in a situation like this. "Citizens of Cairo. The current oppression of Vandal Savage is over, he is gone, and will never return." Jay looked up, to see Manhunter, holding a man in his right hand, while holding a piece of paper in his left. He couldn't see what it said, but it had to be important.

"Put aside your differences, and unite, work as one and propel your country into a bright future. Your people were once a great power, you can be once again. Work together and you can achieve it." He then dropped both Savage and the paper to the ground. Hawkman pulled around with the Jet overhead. Trevor walked out carrying Catwoman. He walked over to Deathstroke, and picked began to help him to his feet. By the looks of it, the armor was already starting to reform. As soon as they go on the ship and the ramp came up, He took a seat and ripped off his helmet and fell asleep.

Deathstroke was a old, old looking man, with an eyepatch over his left eye. If he had to take a guess, he looked to be around 50 or older. He wanted to talk to him about that later.

"J'onn what happened with Savage?" Trevor asked

"He put up a slight resistance, his guards were lightly armed, and he ran. I could not use my telepathic abilities, he had a device which jammed my psychic abilities. I apologize about that."

"What about that letter you had in your hand when you came and handed Savage over to the people?"

"A map, with locations of several things which the people of egypt sorely need. Food surpluses, medicine."

"Sounds like he was planning something big." said Hawkman from the cockpit."

"According to the notes I found on him, he was planning on taking control through a massacre. He was going to kill thousands of citizens, and scare others to his cause."

"So it's a good thing that we stopped him." said Trevor. "Waller is going to be upset we couldn't get the hostages out."

"It is not a fault of your own. Before Savage jammed me, he gave the order. As if he knew we were there."

"Well i guess thats better than hearing we caused their deaths." Said Trevor.

The rest of the trip was mostly silent. Trevor and Manhunter worked on Catwoman. It was strange, he thought, that he knew who almost everybody in this room was. He used the code names, because he didn't want to go behind their backs and compromise their identities without their consent. J'onn used his powers, of which he had like… ALL of them… to reach in Catwoman's calf and remove the bullet shrapnel in her leg that remained.

As they approached Washington, Deathstroke woke up from his nap. As they landed in ARGUS, a few blocks from the White House. He walked in with Deathstroke, who explained his armor and why it was able to repair itself, and why he looked so old, because on his Earth, he never knew him, and his armor sure as all hell didn't have armor that repaired itself. Turned out, his real name was Slade Wilson. He was, in reality, 47 years old. He only appeared as he did because of a failed experiment with a super soldier serum for back in the the First Gulf War. On his first Job, he stole some advanced Armor that the Iraqis had at the time. The 'lab boy's' as he called them tinkered with it, and that's why his armor can repair itself. He can also repair his cells, much faster than a normal person. In 1993 however, Slade quit the forces after he was forced to kill his fiancee, for being a double traitor to China. He had been a gun for hire for almost ten years, until Batman was able to stop him around last Thanksgiving in Gotham.

"And that's really all i have about myself. What about you?" Slade asked, as everybody was sitting around the table in the team's conference/ organizing table whatever.

"I mean there's not much to tell. I just landed here, sort of a stroke of luck I guess, just in time for the Invasion."

"Oh come on,you have to have some story." Said Catwoman, feeling and looking much better. Her Calf was shredded, but with all of the Crazy crap they had down here, he was sure that she would be back on her feet, flirting around in no time. "I mean on your world your the Flash. That's really cool."

"Hah, oh. I mean I guess. I was a college grad from Michigan, working in a Lab. Fell asleep around some weird chemicals. I woke up, and I could run like a mad man. Been helping people using ever since."

Everybody on the team was talking and laughing, in general having a good time it looked like. Even the Manhunter had a grin on. Waller came in with a bit of a smile on her face.

"Well, for as much as I would have liked to get those hostages out of there. The press and media are loving yu guys, even around the world. BBC is calling you guys 'America's shining beacon of Hope'. This is great."

"Excuse me, but we failed." said Hawkman, who was very angry about failing. He had his armor off, and he was a scarred man. And then to contrast it, those wings, like those of an angel. "People are dead because we did not get to them on time."

Martian Manhunter put his hand up to his friend and began to speak. "The best laid plans often go awry. We failed, but we did rid those people of the slaughter that would have surely come with Savages rule. I am upset at the loss as well, but we must look at the positives."

"The press is saying that despite the failure to rescue the reporters, you guys did not kill a single individual." said Waller

"Not a single one?" asked slade, with a mixture of surprise and sarcasm.

"No Deathstroke, none, not even by your hand." Waller replied with a slight grin, which betrayed the disdain for this man in her voice.

"I still think that we should not be receiving all of this praise, if we have failed in our primary objective." said Hawkman

"I agree. Next time, we need to prioritize getting the hostages out if there are any." said Selina.

"Well with that, were done for now. There are no job's coming down from the Pentagon. Stay ready, I don't know when we get missions, so be ready if we do." And she walked out.

Martian Manhunter and Hawkman got up and left. But not before they said goodbye to everybody. Selina was next, getting a ride from Trevor. He got up to leave next.

"Leaving Slade?" he asked.

"Nope. I work for ARGUS. Having just got off Death Row and all, I don't have anywhere to stay. Ive got a room here though, so there's that.

"Alright Slade. Take care." He went outside in his street clothes. Trevor had worked out a deal where he and Selina made money doing this as a job. He used his first paycheck to get an apartment, and some new clothes. He walked, at a leisurely pace, taking in all the sights of the city. It was late, checking his watch, it was just after 5. It wa a bitterly cold day, but after the heat of the desert, and not to mention the nice jacket he had on. He walked a few blocks over to his apartment, and went to his place. He hung up his jacket, wnt to his bed and fell right to bed. And he did so with massive smile.

ARGUS Headquarters

(Amanda Waller)

Just as she had hopped, the team was a successful endeavour. They were just short of perfect. Garrick, as she had seen, was a great alternative to being a leader, Trevor remained calm under pressure, Slade had proven, for now at the very least, he was showing he was reformed. Hawkman was a tank and Manhunter sure did live up to his name, he hunted the living hell out of Savage. This team was great.

Looking at the news, she was looking at what these pundits were saying about the newly formed team. So far, nothing negative was coming up negative, even the fact that the hostages were killed, had been spun in a positive manner, with absolutely no influence to do so. The media was eating them up.

The phone rang, and she picked up quickly. It was the president.

"Mrs. Waller I would like to congratulate you and your team on your first mission being a success. You have my administration's support, whatever you need, we can and will provide."

"Thank You Mr. President."

"What do you call this team,"

"Well the media has a pretty good name so far. they've been calling them the Justice League of America

Author's Notes: So if your reading this, and have any confusion, this is a continuation of my last story, Justice League: Dawn of The Heroic Age. If you are still confused ask, drop me a line and I will be more than happy to answer

I know, some of the origins, especially Slades/ Deathstrokes are changed. Long Story short, I never liked his kids. I dont know why, but i was just never a fan to be 100% honest.

This would have been published under the last story, but this is really just an origin for the JLA. I really wanted to just have it as an Origin, and not publish it in the same story as JL:DOTHA (Justice League Dawn of the Heroic Age.). So i guess this makes it complete, even though it's not technically for what I have planned.

I liked the New 52 idea that Amanda Waller establishes the JLA in a response to the Justice League. It makes a really cool dynamic, especially between Wonder Woman and Steve Trevor.

Also, Id like to know. Who is your guys favorite Superhero that hasn't been explicitly stated in these stories. If ive said their name, they dont count. Leave it in a review, DM me. Id like to know.

Anyway, Thank you guys for the read, If you have any suggestions, leave a review. If you choose to do that, once again thank you and have a great day.


End file.
